


Change of Engagement

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Epitaphverse, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha is in a playful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Engagement

Of all the good old fashion lover boy's in Alpha's brain, Ivan had the most useful skills.

Ivan fenced for years, could feint-glide-parry-thrust with the best. Alpha recalled Ivan in playful moods, when he needed to be light on his feet, wanted the dance with the blade and body.

Perhaps it was excessive, cutting up butchers with a saber, but guns were never his forte.

If Adelle was present, she would watch as he cleaned the blood from his sword; if he was still in a playful mood, Alpha would mouth _Oh Kathrine_ just to watch her turn her head away.

Alpha wasn't the only person who remembered Ivan's many skills.


End file.
